


Poems About Mental Health

by The Attempted Poet (The_Littlest_Raindrop)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Littlest_Raindrop/pseuds/The%20Attempted%20Poet
Summary: Exactly what the title suggests, this is a collection of short poems I've written about my anxiety/depression.





	1. Twisted Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> So, yeah, here be poetry. I should point out that I'm slightly better at writing prose, but I thought I'd share these anyway. They all follow the theme of mental health, so if that makes you uncomfortable then please, look elsewhere for your poetic needs. 
> 
> Right then, here it is.

And thus I sit,  
And think aloud,  
Lest I allow,  
My thoughts to cloud.

Yet day by day,  
The storm does come,  
And I know that I,  
Shall come undone.

My fragile brain  
Is always racing.  
And my thoughts  
Are always pacing.

It's funny how,  
My twisted mind  
Could break me in two  
If it was so inclined.

Yet I must go on,  
Even though I can't.  
Even though I feel  
Insignificant.

The alternative is dark,  
Just as fate is cruel,  
Which is why I cannot allow  
My dark thoughts to rule.

Hopefully someday,  
Light will once again reach my brain,  
For if I spend more time in darkness,  
I shall surely go insane.


	2. Here It Comes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly shorter poem this time. Hope you like it.

Here it comes,  
The howling winds,   
The fear you can't escape 

Here it comes,  
The creeping shadow,  
Trying to find new shape 

Here it comes,  
The wailing moan,  
That sends shivers down your spine

Here it comes,  
That dreaded voice,  
That softly cries 'you're mine'

**Author's Note:**

> So… yeah… I will improve with time, I'm sure. Reviews are appreciated. Hope to see you next time.


End file.
